Kleef
Kleef is a Gungan mercenary that appears in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. He appears in Cloud City and kidnaps Senator Garm Bel Iblis on orders from criminal kingpin Chop'aa Notimo. He was killed by Starkiller. Biography Kleef was a male Otolla Gungan warrior native to the planet Naboo. In 32 BBY, Kleef fought to liberate his homeworld from the invading forces of the Trade Federation during the Battle of Naboo, and he survived the conflict. Soon after the Federation was ousted from Naboo, Kleef left his homeworld for the galactic capital of Coruscant as part of Gungan Senator Jar Jar Binks's security detail. However, having grown bored with his job and seeking both adventure and credits, Kleef left Binks's side and immersed himself in the shady businesses of the Coruscant Underworld. During the Clone Wars, Kleef found a good use for his fighting skills as he became a bounty hunter, working for the highest bidder. Eventually, Kleef crossed paths with the Mandalorian criminal kingpin Chop'aa Notimo, who hired the Gungan to train his mercenary henchmen. Kleef went on to became Notimo's most trusted lieutenant and second-in-command. At some point in his life, Kleef suffered an injury that cost him his entire right eyestalk and most of his right ear. ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' In 2 BBY, Notimo's forces attacked the Cloud City mining colony over the gas giant Bespin, engaging in battle against the Bespin Wing Guard led by the cyborg Lobot, the city's computer liaison officer. Senator Garm Bel Iblis was present on Cloud City at the time of the battle, and he went to the loading bays in order to try to negotiate with Notimo to stop the violence. Notimo, however, decided to use the opportunity and kidnap the Senator, dispatching his bounty hunters to do the job. Kleef managed to capture Bel Iblis and had him delivered to Notimo. Meanwhile, Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Starkiller, arrived on Cloud City in search of the Senator, hoping to secure his support in the creation of an alliance against the Galactic Empire. Starkiller began to move through the colony, fighting Notimo's mercenaries. Having learned about Starkiller's presence, Kleef made sure to prepare for battle, as he always did. The Gungan retreated to one of Cloud City's tall buildings, backed by two Heavy Tactical Fighting Unit droids. While Kleef made final adjustments to the droids, Starkiller entered the building and confronted the Gungan, demanding to know where the Senator was. Kleef told him only that Notimo had Bel Iblis as hostage but did not reveal the exact location. As Starkiller activated his lightsaber, Kleef brought the droids on-line and brandished an edged blade, ready to fight. In a skirmish that followed, Starkiller destroyed the H-TFUs and engaged Kleef in close combat, knocking the weapon out of the Gungan's hands. The Sith apprentice then gripped the Gungan with the Force, Force-choked him, and threw him out of a window to his death, his body bouncing off Cloud City's heavy traffic. Navigation pl:Kleef Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Mercenaries Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Military